Shot Through the Heart
by LoveX2254
Summary: Allen and Kanda have a new cause for their rivalry: Love. A new exorcist comes along and catches both of their eyes. Who will win her and what is the meaning of the curse that hangs around her? Rated T coz I'm paranoid.
1. Vistor

**Hello dears! So here is this fanfic... Not much to say soooo... Enjoy! Any kind of review is greatly appreciated!**

**Key:**

**me**

****_thoughts_

__"speech"

Visitor

A girl stood outside of the Black Order headquarters looking up at the remarkable architecture. She looked around unsurely and stood there slightly uncomfortably. Overhead, hiding in the shadows, Kanda Yuu waited for an order. In his earpiece he heard Komui speculating the girl with the rest of the science division.

"Alright Kanda. We don't think she's dangerous, but just to be sure I want you to go down there and talk to her. Do NOT kill her, that is an order." Komui finally said after a lot of bickering and a lot of getting off topic.

"I'll try." Kanda said roughly before jumping off the roof and landing silently behind her. As soon as he landed, she straightened a bit and tilted her head. _She couldn't have heard me._ Kanda thought. _I landed silently; no human could have heard that! _

"Is someone there?" asked the girl as she turned around. "Are you here to welcome me or kill me?" She looked at Kanda questioningly, yet didn't seem at all frightened. Her eyes were a curious violet, and her hair looked like she had bathed in blood. She was tall and very slight, yet had a look of strength that went beyond he outer appearance.

Kanda couldn't help but notice her state of dress, or rather, undress. She wore a skirt that looked like it had once been long, but only went about halfway down her thigh. Her shirt was no longer and all that she wore as a top was a sarashi*. The only item of clothing that seemed to be new was her black gloves that went about to her elbows.

She cocked her head slightly as if she was asking for a response while she began to pull off her gloves. Kanda slowly unsheathed his sword, Mugen, as she did so. He couldn't shake the feeling that she was dangerous.

"I'm like you." The girl said quietly. "Well, not _just_ like you, but you get my drift." As she said this she held out her hands so Kanda could see her palms. In the center of her palms were green-ish diamonds that glowed softly. The skin around them were slightly mottled and a nasty red-ish color.

"Innocence…" Kanda said under her breath. So this girl was an exorcist, things were finally making sense. He looked up at where he knew the surveillance camera was and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Let her in." Komui said through his earpiece curtly. Kanda nodded and moved towards her before she suddenly stiffened. She looked behind Kanda before activating her innocence.

"So you finally caught up to me?" she asked the air behind him. Kanda moved to look behind him and she moved forward.

"This must be innocence then" she said as she reached in her pocket and held out a brilliant cube of the stuff.

"Hold onto it for me?" she asked and placed the cube on Kanda's head. She ran forward and met up to an akuma that must have been a level two.

"Kekekeke! I caught up to you exorcissstt!" laughed the akuma as she glared it down. Kanda wondered what her innocence would be if she had activated it and it looked just the same.

"Shadow blade!" she shouted and two black katanas formed into her hands. She jumped in the air and slashed at the akuma with blinding speed. She fell back down to the ground with her back to the akuma as it exploded into the night sky.

"May your soul rest in peace…" she muttered into the wind. Kanda stood there, dumbfounded, as she approached him. She smiled brightly like the sun and giggled lightly. Kanda turned his head away from her and felt his cheeks grow hot.

What was this feeling in his chest? Could he be in…in…love? _Who in the hell is this girl?_

_****_**A/N: *Sarashi is kinda like wearing gauze as a top I think Kanda and Allen wear it periodically thru the series... I might be wrong. If you really want to know then google it sorry I'm not a sarashi expert.**

**So I've been obsessed with D. Gray-Man recently so I thought I would write this! After many rejected story ideas this is what I have so I hope you liked it! I was listening to The Wanted while writing this so I made a lot of mistakes by writing lyrics in the story... think I got them all out...**


	2. The Curse

**Kay so another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Key:**

**me**

_thoughts_**  
**

__"speech"

The Curse

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" squealed Komui like a little girl. " Am I the only one who just saw Kanda Yuu blush? I didn't think that was possible for him!" Everyone was stunned silent as Komui kept replaying the surveillance video of Kanda turning away and blushing. At that moment, Allen Walker walked into the room curiously after hearing Komui's squeals from all the way in his room.

"What's all the commotion?" he asked.

"Kanda Yuu has fallen in love!" gushed Komui.

"With who?" Allen asked, shocked almost beyond words.

"The new exorcist girl who just came! Oh, by the way, Allen, can you take care of her? Make sure she feels at home and doesn't get lost?" Komui replied. "Well, if she's with you she will get lost, but at least she won't be lost alone." Allen seemed to contemplate this before nodding with a smile. He wanted to meet this exorcist girl whom Kanda had fallen for.

"Komui, you should probably stop playing the tape now 'cause Kanda is coming down the hall right at this moment." Said someone from the back of the room. Komui shut down the screen just as Kanda walked in the room with the girl trailing behind. As soon as he saw her, Allen saw just why Kanda fell for this girl.

She was beautiful. She had curious violet eyes that seemed hard and unforgiving from the outside, but had the light of a child hiding behind the pain you could see in them. She had choppy, blood red hair that must have been longer before because she kept tugging at the ends that fell just below her chin. She was tall and slight yet looked like she was one hell of a fighter. No wonder Kanda liked her, she reminded Allen a lot of him. _Definitely looks like a nicer person though. _Allen thought bitterly.

"I'm Allen." He said as he held out a hand for her to shake. "I'll accompany you around headquarters, show you around, and answer all your questions!" She looked at his hand as if contemplating whether or not to shake it before looking into his eyes blankly.

"Ah." She said hollowly. "Name's Kamiko"

The next morning Allen waited outside of Kamiko's room for her to come out. The door clicked open, and she stepped out- right into Allen. She looked at him with shock before shaking her sleep-dazed head.

"Sorry! I wasn't payin attention! I'm so sleepy!" Kamiko exclaimed, quite different from her stoic self the night before. Allen looked into her child-like eyes as she yawned and grabbed at his sleeve. Allen was shocked and blushed a bit at how cute she was.

Suddenly, she dropped his arm and put distance between them, she was back to the girl from last night. She looked away with sadness in her eyes as if she regretted having to let go. _There's something up with this girl! She actually is a nice girl, so why does she distance herself from others?_ Allen worried about the girl, he didn't want a comrade of his to suffer.

"I'm cursed… Please don't get near me." She whispered and Allen could practically hear the tears in her voice.

"What do you mean?" he asked her softly.

"I'm cursed to kill the one I love the most. If I don't befriend anyone, then I won't love someone, hence I won't kill someone." She said with sadness.

"Kamiko, we all make sacrifices. Perhaps this curse isn't what it sounds like. Either way, no one will care; we are here because we are ready to risk our lives. One little curse won't stop us from wanting to be your friend, we're too stubborn for that." Allen said as he took her chin and turned her face to his.

"R…really?" Kamiko said as she stared into Allen's eyes. He smiled his brilliant smile at her and nodded.

"I promise. Now c'mon lets have breakfast and make you some new friends!" Allen exclaimed as he took her hand and pulled her along. She giggled and ran after him with a weight lifted from her heart. Perhaps she would kill the one she loved the most, but at least she could enjoy things before it happened. Kamiko felt as if her heart was freed from binds that had held it for far too long. She looked at Allen with a curiosity and her heart fluttered when he turned and smiled at her. Could this be…love? If so, the why did her heart also flutter when she met Kanda Yuu? Oh, this new feeling was so blissful and free yet so mind-boggling!

**A/N:**

**Sorry if this chapter kinda sucked I really wanted to write today but I'm so pooped from a day of shopping hehe... But yeah here is Allen and Kamiko's half assed meeting sorry... I promise next chapter will be much better!**

** BloodyRose1312: I love you eternally.**

**Colorici74: I love you eternally. Also sorry that Allen's meeting with her is kinda half assed...**

**Thanks you two for supporting me!**


	3. Jealousy?

**Hey, hey! Another chapter! Enjoy!**

**key:**

**me**

****_thoughts_

__"speech"

Jealousy?

Kanda couldn't help hating that Moyashi* even more than usual for being able to make Kamiko smile. _Why am I jealous? She doesn't mean anything to me! Stop lying to yourself Yuu, you know you love her. Lies! It's just that I hate that stupid Moyashi! _Kanda argued with himself internally as he stormed to the cafeteria.

By the time he arrived there, everyone was crowded around where Kamiko and Allen were sitting. They were all laughing and introducing themselves one by one. He hated to admit it, but Kanda was glad that Moyashi had opened up Kamiko like he had. She was happy and bright, and although there was still pain and darkness hiding in her heart Kanda knew that if it was him she would still be the girl he had met the night before.

"Ehhh? Allen, you're gonna eat all that?" Kamiko giggled.

"Trust me, that's less than he usually eats!" Johnny laughed.

"When we got stuck in the Ark…" Lavi began telling his story as Kanda grumpily ordered his usual soba and sat in a corner sulkily. _What am I, a kid?_ He was stupid for wanting that mysterious girl so badly. She was so popular and bright now, why would she ever turn to someone like him?

Kanda quickly got lost in his thoughts and became completely unaware of his surroundings. He sat and stared blankly into space as he thought about his childish one-sided love. As he did so, the commotion slowly died down in the cafeteria as people ran out of stories worth telling and things worth laughing about.

Kamiko caught sight of Kanda and walked over curiously.

"Yuu-kun?" she asked curiously, but her voice fell on deaf ears.

_Does she want to die?_ Everyone thought collectively.

She waved her hand in front of his face, poked him in the cheek.

_She wants to die._

She took a bite of Kanda's soba while watching him out of the corner of his eye.

_She really wants to die._

When Kamiko finally realized that Kanda was not coming back to planet Earth, she began playing with his hair. She pulled it out of its elastic and began to braid it here, twist it there, tie it together over on that side, pin it up on the other side. She pulled back and surveyed her work, satisfied.

"Ara**! Lavi don't eat Yuu-kun's soba!" Kamiko cried. Lavi perked up with a terrified look and gave her a '_what the hell?' _face.

At that moment, Kanda stood up and glared at where he thought Lavi would be but found the small figure of Kamiko.

"Welcome back, Space Cadet!" she laughed with a salute to him. "thought you'd never come back!"

Kanda blushed for the second time because of that girl, and everyone pretended not to see in order to protect their lives. She had already pranced off towards the exit and called for Allen.

Kanda was jealous that Allen was having his name called by Kamiko and glared at the little brat as he passed. He caught Allen's shoulder and shoved him back roughly. Allen looked up at him with a look of distaste before waving Kamiko ahead.

"It's obvious you like her, but don't get your hopes up. Remember, I'm the one who set her heart free, I'm the one whose hand she will grasp for, I'm the one whose name she is calling." Allen growled under his breath.

"For how long I wonder?" challenged Kanda.

"With that hair? A looong time." Laughed Allen with darkness as he passed Kanda and ran to catch up to Kamiko, grabbing her hand to emphasize his point.

Kanda's hand flew to his hair and felt the intricate pattern that had been woven into it. The style was fit for a rich man's daughter attending a ball, not an exorcist. _Great, now I'm an idiot with girly hair. _He thought bitterly and looked after Kamiko. If only love wasn't so complicated.

**A/N: *Moyashi is the japanese word for bean sprout which is Kanda's nickname for Allen.**

****Ara is a sound kind of like "oh!" like if I dropped something I would say "ara" it's a Japanese thing and I say it all the time even when speaking English ^.^**

**As always I love my supporters eternally! Hope I don't disappoint! Ug I really need to stop listening to The Wanted when writing...Sorry this is kinda lame coz my computer decided to shut down and I lost this chapter and I was pissed and tired so I wrote so little...**


	4. The Fight

**omg you guys I'm so sorry! I've been having so many distractions so I wrote this like a sentence at a time! Buh! so aside from my lack of consistency here is the fourth chapter!**

**Key:**

**me**

_thoughts_

"speech"

The Fight

Kamiko wandered aimlessly through the halls of headquarters to pass time. Today Allen was training, so she had been left on her own. She came to where the science division was and decided to pay them a visit. She poked her head through the door before sliding in and shutting the door behind her.

Inside was pure chaos. Papers and files were everywhere, and the people in there were no more than drooling blobs. Kamiko stepped gingerly over the piles of things on the floor and looked for a living being. Reever was the first to spot her and jumped up suddenly.

"Perfect timing Kamiko! Komui wanted you to visit Hevlaska and have your Innocence checked out. Here I'll take you to him." Reever led Kamiko through piles of random objects to Komui's desk.

"Hey…hey Komui…did you hear? Lenalee's getting married." Reever whispered into Komui's ear who shot up instantly and began shouting incoherent things about how his precious sister wouldn't dare get married without telling him.

Kamiko giggled as the two waited for Komui to settle down. When Komui finally realized that his lovely sister was not getting hitched, he turned to Kamiko and led her out towards the elevator.

"Hevlaska has been wanting to see you. I told her about your innocence and she wants to know more about it from you." Komui said as the two descended to where Hevlaska was kept.

"Sure…I just don't get why it's so special." Kamiko replied doubtfully.

When the platform came to where Hevlaska was, Kamiko was shocked at the being before her.

"…Wh…what is it?" she asked, shocked.

"I am Hevlaska. Do not fear me child." Hevlaska said in a lyric tone.

Kamiko swallowed and nodded as Hevlaska reached out for her and wrapped her tentacle-like arms around her. As she was pulled up off the platform, Kamiko let her feet dangle in the air. She cringed slightly at the feeling of being examined, but braved through it until she was set back down.

"You have an interesting Innocence…" Hevlaska said. "Do tell me what you know of it."

"Well, I don't know much about it except that it's cursed me all my life. I didn't know that there was a special way to activate it; it was just that every time I was in trouble it would make a weapon of some sort in my hands. After a few years, I realized I could control when it happened and what sort of weapon it was… That's all I really know, sorry it's not really descriptive." Kamiko explained her anti-akuma weapon to the best of her ability.

"You have a darkness surrounding you. Do not let it change the way you live." Hevlaska warned as Kamiko and Komui began their journey back up.

"What did that mean?" asked Komui. He turned when he got no response and saw, not the happy girl from a few moments ago, but the dark and lost girl from the night she came to the Order. He decided to drop it and the two stood in silence the rest of the ascent.

Kamiko found herself wandering again, pondering what Hevlaska had said. _No, it doesn't matter. Allen told me not to worry about it so I won't._ Kamiko thought to herself firmly.

Ahead of her, Kamiko saw a large group around a sand arena watching some sort of fight. She ran up to the crowd and looked for a familiar face.

"Johnny! Hey, what's going on here?" she asked when she spotted the familiar science nerd.

"Kanda and Allen are fighting for rights to confess to this new exorcist girl." He explained as Kamiko shoved her way to the front of the crowd.

"Well that's stupid!" she said rather loudly. Everyone stopped to stare at her. Was she really that dense? She was the only new exorcist that had come here! They were fighting over her!

"W-why would you say that?" Johnny stuttered, noticing that the two combatants had heard her tactless comment.

"Well if she's new, then the one who confesses first gets less of a chance! I mean if I just met a guy and he confessed I would probably say no and just want to be friends because I barely know him. It would be harder to get your feelings across afterwards because you had already been rejected once! While the second one on the other hand would have time to get to know the girl and become close then confess which would make more sense, no?" Kamiko said with a rather bored tone.

_She's right…_ thought everyone collectively.

Allen and Kanda looked at each other with distaste before putting down their swords.

"Plus Kanda would have the upper hand 'coz Allen isn't used to sword fights." Added Kamiko as she walked into the sand pit. She walked over to the two sweaty exorcists and patted their heads.

"Think about these things sillies." She giggled. Kanda glared at the sand as she pulled away, and Allen grabbed her wrist.

"Since I'm done with this fight, why don't we go grab some lunch together?" Allen asked as he intertwined his fingers in hers. She looked at their locked hands strangely, but made no move to let go and nodded.

_Damn Moyashi…_ Kanda growled in his head. This meant war.

**GRRR! So again I apologize for taking so long and also for this chapter being quite short... God I'm totally hating spellcheck too, like I usually have a few actual mistakes but every other god damn name from DGM spell check is like 'omg its spelled wrong' (read that in a valley girl voice and that's pretty much how annoying my spell check is) only Allen and Kanda are the two names it lets pass...and Johnny. God damn spellcheck...**

**AS ALWAYS I LOVE MY SUPPORTERS DEARLY AND ETERNALLY AND FOREVER AND EVERRRRRR! LUB YUHHHHHHHH! 3**


	5. Anniversary

******Ladida! so here's another chapter...my computer's being really dumb today so it's another short one sorry!**

**key:**

**me**

****_thoughts_

__"speech"

Anniversary

Kanda went up to the roof to get some fresh air. He was fed up of seeing Kamiko and that stupid Moyashi always being together. Kamiko hadn't seemed to notice that Allen liked her so Kanda was sort of fine with it for the moment, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before Allen would make a move.

Up ahead, sitting in the shadows, Kanda saw a figure. It was shaking and light sobs filled the air. The figure had long hair that was reddish and looked a lot like Kamiko.

"Kamiko?" he asked in the gentlest voice he could muster, which still sounded quite gruff.

The figure didn't move, so he walked towards it. It continued to sob until Kanda came an arm's length away, then it began to laugh eerily.

"Kanda! Watch out!" called someone from behind him. He moved to the side and turned just in time to see Kamiko flying through the air like a phoenix. She fired the two guns that she held in her hands at the figure behind him until it exploded in a fit of shrieks.

"An…akuma." Said Kanda in disbelief. How had he not seen it? "How could you tell it was an akuma?"

"I just can. Can't all exorcists? I can see the souls in them and sort of sense them, you know?" Kamiko seemed confused at Kanda's question.

"No, only Moya- Allen can see them." Kanda said, catching himself before he made himself look bad in front of Kamiko. He suddenly realized that her eyes were red and puffy.

"Were you crying?" he asked.

"No. I was pretending to be a fountain." She said defensively and turned away.

"Look, just because I'm not Allen doesn't mean you can't tell me things." Kanda said with a touch of hurt in his voice.

"Sorry," Kamiko said, hanging her head down, "today is a bad day… I… it's complicated."

A tear rolled down her cheek and she fell to her knees, crying. Kanda had no idea what to do with himself. He was not used to people being all emotional around him, nor caring for that matter, so he was unsure of how to proceed.

"Do… do you want to talk?" he asked, again cursing how gruff he sounded.

"Kanda, I wasn't always alone, you know. I had a family. My mom, my dad, my brother… I had to leave them because of my curse. I was to kill the one who I loved most, so I had to leave them. If I stayed, I know I would have only ended up hurting them. I miss them so much! Today is the third anniversary of my leaving and I didn't want anyone to see me crying. These people here risk their lives everyday and abandon their families so they can help us in their war and don't shed a single tear! And here I am crying over my family when there are people who are looking to me to guide the way! I can't do this, Kanda! I can't be strong like you!" Kamiko hung her head and let her tears drop into her lap as she held Kanda's sleeve.

"You don't have to be strong all the time. We all have our weak moments; so don't be afraid to cry. Yes, we have to fight this war and put on a brave face, but it's all right if sometimes you have to cry and think of the one's you left behind. Just let it all out. We can sit here and you can cry as long as you want." Said Kanda, slightly surprised at his own words.

Kamiko looked up at him before suddenly throwing herself in his arms. She continued to sob there and Kanda could feel the wet of her tears seeping through his jacket. The two stood there for a while as Kamiko let all of her tears out. _She's so beautiful. _Kanda thought as he looked at the girl in his arms._ If only we could stay like this forever… If only there was no war and we could just live peacefully together._

Kanda knew his wishful thinking would get him nowhere. There was no way he could magically stop Kamiko's pain, her curse, or the war. He felt Kamiko pull back slightly from their embrace and Kanda realized that she was no longer crying. He looked down at her to see her violet eyes boring into him.

"Kanda… thank you." She said as she wiped her face and pulled herself out of his arms. She began to walk away to where she had come from and a longing pulled in Kanda's heart. Should her tell her now? While he had the chance?

"Kamiko!" Kanda called after her. She turned and raised a questioning brow.

"Yes?" she replied.

"… Next year… next year you can come here and cry and I'll be here for you." He said.

Kamiko smiled the most genuine smile he had ever seen from her.

"Thank you…" she said as she disappeared into the shadows.

Perhaps, just maybe, Kanda could have this part of Kamiko just for himself.

**So yeah...Kanda turns into a softie when around Kamiko...**

**Guest- whoever you are thanks for reviewing and I didn't really study Kanda's character, but he's my favorite so that's probably why it's easier for me to write for him. And you do make a good point. Though I read the manga and didn't watch the anime it is true that I made Allen a little darker than he really is but... love does stuff to us! :P that's my only excuse! lol **

**I LOVE ALL OF MY READERS! YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON I KEEP WRITING! THANKS A MILLION FOR SUPPORTING MEEEEE!**


	6. Death Sentence

**Gah! so busy! I'm sorry it's been a while and it might be another long while because I'm going to Europe on the 28th so I don't know when I could update! Sorry guys. Enjoy!**

Death Sentence

Allen was walking down the halls when he saw Kamiko come in from a window. Her eyes were red and puffy as she quickly strode down towards where her room was. Allen watched her carefully and was about to follow her when he saw none other than Kanda Yuu come in from the same window.

It didn't take long for Allen to put two and two together- Kamiko crying, and Kanda coming after her. Allen took three long strides to come face to face with Kanda.

"What did you do?" he asked, trying his best to look intimidating though he was much shorter than Kanda.

"I didn't do shit." Kanda growled.

"Then how did you make Kamiko cry?" Allen asked.

"For your information, _I_ didn't make her cry. I comforted her when your oblivious ass wasn't there! She isn't always that smiling girl that you see! Do you even know the real Kamiko? Never has she really smiled until just a few moments ago. And to who? To me. Stop thinking you're always going to be the hero!" Kanda yelled at Allen before turning and striding down the hall to his room.

Allen was left to stand, speechless, and watch Kanda walk away. He had nothing to say to that. Allen often wondered which Kamiko was the real one- the quiet introvert, or the loving extrovert? He slammed his fist on the wall next to him in frustration.

"Damn it!" Allen muttered. "Why did it have to be Kanda?"

The next morning, Allen waited outside the cafeteria for Kanda. He hadn't seen Kamiko since the night before and the thought agitated him further.

When Kanda walked out of the cafeteria, he looked unsurprised at the white haired teen waiting for him.

"Let's spar." Allen said curtly.

Kanda nodded and the two headed to the small sand arena.

The two clashed swords for hours and were the spectacle of the afternoon. More and more people gathered as time went on. Finders, exorcists, people from the science division, you name it everyone was there, the clang of metal on metal adding to the tension in the air.

Everyone knew that the two were more than sparring. This intensity was more than their normal rivalry. The crowd grew more and more frightened as Kanda and Allen's fight became deadlier and deadlier. A collective gasp was heard when the two had clear shots to each other's throats that they both took.

A clash of metal was heard, then silence. The bravest of people in the crowd turned back to look at the arena and found a scene of even more tension.

Kamiko stood in the middle of the two exorcists with her Innocence activated. The weapon she held was staff-like with blades on either side that were similar to the shape of crab claws. The combatants' swords were stuck in the middle of the blades and she spun the staff, knocking the weapons away.

"Idiots!" Kamiko yelled, breaking the long silence.

Everyone stared and watched the three cautiously.

"What are you achieving here?" asked Kamiko, "Do you think your petty matters are more important than the war going on right outside these doors? Huh? What would happen if you killed each other? We would be two exorcists down and in one hell of a pickle! You two need to grow up!"

The whole crowd, as well as Allen and Kanda, was rendered speechless. No one had ever heard Kamiko raise her voice before.

Kamiko twirled her weapon in the air and brought it back down as a normal staff, bladeless. She turned quickly and jabbed Kanda and Allen in the stomach with the butt ends before turning and walking away.

"You might want to see Komui 'coz we're leaving first thing tomorrow on a mission." She said as her last words to the two exorcists.

Allen swallowed and did his walk of shame to Komui's office with his head hanging down, ashamed of his actions.

Kanda, on the other hand, walked to Komui's office with his head high and his composure still.

When the two arrived at Komui's office, they were displeased to hear that they had to be going to Japan, together. The only upside was that Kamiko would be with them as well.

"Don't make any scenes. I'm sorry for sending you on this mission." Komui warned with a face of mixed feelings. He was acting less like this was a mission, and more like it was a death sentence.

**Blah blah blahhhhhh I need to stop listening to dubstep when writing... it makes my brain confuzzled! ~ ahhhhh so yeah...**

**As always I love my supporters forever and ever! Thanks guys for +300 views!**


	7. Ends

**Another chapter! Enjoy! **

The Curse

"It's going to happen." Kamiko mumbled as the three exorcists traveled through the sea to Japan.

"What is?" Allen asked gently, wrapping a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

"The curse. Komui didn't tell you guys, but the possibility of us coming back isn't large. First of all, it's Japan. Second of all, the Earl is expecting us. The reason we are being sent is to clear out as many akuma as we can. The finders already have the Innocence, we just have to fend off the akuma so they don't follow them and come to headquarters. It's a suicide mission. If I am to die, that means that I'm going to kill someone before that happens." She said and slid out from Allen's arm.

Kanda roughly patted Kamiko on the head as he came to stand next to her.

"If we're gonna die on this mission, I'd rather get killed by you than an akuma." He said as he stared out in the waves.

Kamiko nodded softly and walked away from the two to the cabin below the deck.

"Well now we'll get the answer as to which of us she loves." Kanda said flatly.

"How?" Allen asked, turning to face his rival.

"Whichever one she kills." Kanda replied as he pushed himself back from the edge and walked to the front of the ship.

When they arrived in Japan, the three exorcists were busy right off the bat. Hundreds of level 1 akuma filled the beaches to greet them.

"Don't let them become anything more than a level one! Kanda, don't get shot. Allen and I will be fine, but do your best to dodge." Kamiko said as she jumped off the boat with two guns in her hands and fired at the akuma.

Kanda nodded and joined her on the beach, Mugen in hand. Allen followed after and activated his crown clown. They fought until all of the level ones were gone before collapsing on the beach.

"Shit!" Kamiko said, looking down at her arms that were covered in stars. "I got shot more than I thought."

She shook slightly before collapsing over. Allen was quick to hold her up and Kanda swiftly brought his palm to his mouth. When he brought his hand back down, Kanda pressed it to Kamiko's lips in hopes that his second's blood would help heal her.

"I'm fine now. I've never fought that much before." Kamiko said shakily as she sat back up.

"It won't be long before more come." Said Allen, scanning the area around them.

"Look, over there, there's a person and an akuma." Kanda said, pointing off to the west.

As the person and the akuma approached, the three exorcists readied themselves. When the two figures stopped, not a breath escaped.

"Who are you?" Kanda yelled at the person.

"Ask Kamiko, she knows." The figure replied smugly.

"Kanda, the akuma is my mother." Kamiko said shakily.

"Then who's the person?" asked Allen.

"Nathaniel?" Kamiko asked the figure.

"Yes, yes sister! I'm glad you remember me! I came here to convince you to join me! The Earl is a great man, I am living a great life working for him." Nathaniel exclaimed with his arms open.

"You turned Mum into an akuma?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes, I was dull then, but now I can always be with her! She died shortly after you left, then I joined the Earl! Come with me sister, you will never live fighting for the exorcists.

"Yes, brother, I will join you!" Kamiko exclaimed as Allen and Kanda gave her strange looks.

Kamiko ran forward as fast as she could and came face to face with her brother's insane smile. She let tears drop from her eyes as she watched the blood drip from between his perfect teeth.

"I'm sorry Nathaniel." She sobbed, letting go of the dagger that she had just ran through his heart. She turned to the akuma that used to be her mother and shot it with tears streaming down her face.

Allen and Kanda walked to her quickly and sat with her in the sand.

"You did the right thing." Allen said quietly as he patted her back.

"But it won't bring him back." She cried. "Nothing can bring him back."

**Again, thank you all my supporters and I am reluctant to say that this story is coming to an end. The next chapter will be the next, but depending on my availability after I come back from Europe I may make an epilogue or whatever. If you liked this, please check out some of my other writings. I have 2 other DGM fanfics and one Skip Beat! fanfic and one My Candy Love fanfic. Thanks for sticking with me.**


	8. Memories

**OMG! Final chapter. Thanks for staying with me thru all this! Thanks for reading and thanks for so many views. I love you all and hope you enjoyed this short little story.**

Memories

Kamiko sat on the roof of headquarters thinking. It had been one year since she had went on the mission with Kanda and Allen when she killed her brother. She let out a deep sigh and stared at the stars above.

"What a deep sigh." Said a voice from behind her. Kamiko rolled over to look at Kanda Yuu.

"Now I have two anniversaries to think of, one for when I left my family, and one for when I killed them." Kamiko sighed.

"And I'll be here for both of them." Kanda said softly.

"Yeah, how did you know I was here?" Kamiko asked as Kanda sat next to her.

"I figured. It is the best spot to be alone." Kanda replied as he looked up at the stars.

"… Did you ever get to see her?" Kamiko asked after some time of silence.

"Who?" Kanda asked, confused.

"The girl with the lotuses. The lover of the man in your body." She asked.

"Yes…" Kanda said and turned away.

"I'm sorry." Kamiko said softly.

"It's fine, just painful. She was in the body of my best friend whom I had to kill. He was like me, we weren't supposed to remember." Kanda whispered.

"I guess we all have to make sacrifices." Kamiko said before standing up to leave.

Kanda quickly stood up with her. He wrapped his arms around her, eclipsing her small figure, stopping her from leaving. He let tears fall from his eyes as he thought of all the memories, as he thought of Alma. Kamiko held Kanda back and let her own tears fall as she thought of her brother. Neither wanted the other to see their crying face as the two stood there in their own time.

"Don't leave me." Kanda whispered into Kamiko's ear.

"I won't. Ever." Kamiko replied.

Neither of them said the three words that they most wanted to say. Neither of them said 'I love you', but words were not needed. Through their embrace, through their tears shed for ones they could never bring back, they knew. They knew how tightly their hearts were bound together.

**O_o don't even know why I made this a chapter and didn't just add it on to the 7th chap... Haters gonna hate! too damn bad! Again i thank you for all your support and hope you enjoyed this! Feel free to share it with others, it would be greatly appreciated!**

**Much Love,**

**LoveX2254**


End file.
